Werewolf Lover
by DerekHaleHeart
Summary: Nicole is not a very normal girl. Her parents are gone, and after years of staying with a mean adoptive mom, she moves to Beacon Hills with her aunt Julie. She then meets a sexy werewolf, and I think you know what happens next. This is not a regular love story. Derek/OC pairing! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a Derek/OC story and I really hope you like it! I promise to work hard on it and please if you think I'm missing something or doing something wrong, PLLLEEEASSSE tell me:) I like constructive critism;P

Chapter 1

I got out of my car and stepped into the humid air of Beacon Hills. The small town was definitely different than my hometown, Philidelphia Pennsylvania. After my adoptive mother died, I decided to come live with my real aunt Julie. She was a cool person. I exchanged letters with her for my whole life. It's not until now I'm meeting her for real. Auntie J barreled over to me and engulfed me in the biggest hug ever. Which was surprising due to her tiny frame.

"Nikki! Oh my look how beautiful!" Aunt Julia exclaimed. "You look just like your mother! Oh the auburn hair! I'm so glad you decided to come here!" I was actually 18 and I could get my own place if I wanted, but decided I wanted to see my last known blood relative. My mother died of drugs when she was 25 and I was 8. My father was never in the picture. I lived my whole life having my aunt fight with my adoptive mom Glinda over custody. Glinda was a strict women who hated creativity and only wanted me to grow up and be a housewife. Yeah right. I replied to my aunt with as much eagerness as I could manage under the circumstances. "Thank you Jules! I'm so glad I could finally see you! And what an awesome... Town!" I hated it already. Julie led me inside her house, and told me to make myself at home. I went upstairs to find my room that was apparently "extravagant!". I walked down a dark and creaky hall, then opened a door with no lock (great). The room inside was indeed extravagant, I'll give Julia that. The chandelier was large and crystal. It had a fluffy looking queen size bed, along with my own bathroom attached to it. I could get used to this. I came back downstairs with my keys in my hands.

"Where are you going Nik? You literally just got here!" Julie whined.

"I'm just going to drive around town and out some gas in my car, maybe get a coffee." I was being rude but I was bored, and I wanted to see if there was anything more to this boring little town.

I left the house with only thirty dollars to my name, and my car on E. Wow I'm such an idiot. I forgot to ask where the nearest gas station was. Shit, I'm going to get lost. I am horrible with direction. Whatever. I drove until sunset, and finally I had to admit to myself that I was lost. I was alone in the woods, in a car with no more gas, and thirty fucking dollars. Shit.

I got out of my car and started walking. It's what all the people with common sense do. I was shlupping through the forest, parched and hungry. I don't even know where my car is! I heard a howl so close to me that it pierced my eardrums. Wierd. California doesn't have wolves. I started walking faster. my ears and cheeks pink from the cold wind blowing on them. Well this sucks. My legs were tired. Too tired to carry me any further. I am lost in the forest with a wolf, and no car. I will probably die. I sit down on a tree stump and analyze my situation. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but all of a sudden I feel something pound into my body and knock me to the hard forest floor. My eyes jolt open and I see slitted, reptile-like eyes watching me. There is a fucking Komodo Dragon on me. And it's about to kill me. I am shaking so bad that my teeth sound like the fourth of July. Immediately I feel a warm, numb sensation over me. I can't move from my neck down. The Dragon lizard thing is lifted off of me by a dark figure. All I see are yellow eyes, and hairy hands. Then, both the lizard and they hairy thing disappear, and i decide right then to lose consciousness.

Sooooo... yeah short starting chapter but whatever ill put more up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy to say that I already have up to chapter 6 typed so hopefully those will be going up daily. I also have been daydreaming so much about this story in math class, and I know exactly where I want it to go!;) Keep reading and thanks! Also, If I am not clear about something, feel free to ask questions and I'll try to answer them in the other chapters;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up on a hard floor that was cracked and looked like it had been burned down. My whole body ached, and yesterday's happenings rushed into my head. I was about to sit up until I heard angry voices from another room.

"You really need to soften up dude. She was alone, unconscious and paralyzed!" said a boys voice, he sounded like he was in high school.

I heard a sarcastic laugh, then a noise that sounded like an animal growling.

"The day I soften up is the day I die, pup." Pup? I heard another voice different from the other two. This voice sounded like a young boy going through puberty. He sounded hilarious to me.

"Hey Derek don't be such a sourwolf!" More growling "Scott did a good werewolf deed! He doesn't need you to tell him what to do!" Ok this is wierd.

"Stiles I think you should SHUTUP considering our guest is awake." Said an older man, maybe thirty? Dammit! I was caught! I sat up from my spot and stayed frozen their while all the chatterboxes came into the same room as me. I finally got a look at my surroundings. An old burned down house. Yup I was gonna get raped. I saw all the guys that were talking in the other room, one in particular catching my eye.

The oldest looking one smiled at me and said, "Hi sweetheart I'm Peter Hale." This was really wierd. I had loads of questions on my mind, but I couldn't force my throat to talk.

"I want to kno-" "Wait," the tall dark and handsome one interrupted me. "We saved your life and you are going to interrogate us?"

"No and it seems from your conversation that you didn't do anything, sourwolf" I said, putting emphasis on the sourwolf. "so why is that your nickname?"

That comment received a lot of growling, and then some smirks from a cute little buzz cut kid.

"Look, you need to leave and just be thankful that you are alive." Sourwolf mumbled.

I stepped closer to him so that our chests touched. He was about a head taller than me.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers" I breathed.

Finally the other younger one spoke up.

"Um I'm Scott and I found you in the woods so I took you here and that's about it."

"And why was I paralyzed?"

He was nervous now.

"Uh shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Funny. You need to tell me exactly what I saw last night so I don't go FUCKING crazy! Ok? I saw a Freaking Komodo Dragon and a hairy thing with yellow eyes battling it out. And I'm pretty sure I heard the hairy thing cursing the whole time and it's voice sounded oddly similar to yours, Scott. I also heard this one," I pointed to the buzz cut guy "call you a werewolf?"

That got Tall dark and handsome glaring at Scott and Stiles.

"You seem... Observant." TDH (tall dark and handsome) said.

"I get that a lot." I challenged. He smirked, which was a first.

"Look miss,"

"Nicole" I corrected him.

"Yes Nicole, we have a problem on our hands, and we really don't feel like dealing with you." Well that was blunt sourwolf.

"I guess I'll be on my way then?" I decided to give up. I didn't even care and my aunt is probably worrying like its nobody's business.

"I guess you will." TDH said.

I walked out the door (If you could even call it that.) My mind was do jumbled up that I didn't realize I had no car until I walked about 1 mile.

"Shit!" I yelled to no one. The walk home from here was about 15 miles, I'd say. All of a sudden a black car pulled up behind me, the window rolling down.

"Need a ride?" TDH asked

"Thought you didn't want to deal with my shit." I retorted back

"I won't make you walk home."

And with that I jumped in his car just as it started raining.

"Thanks. I dodged a bullet there." I smiled, pointing to the rain.

TDH looked thoughtfully at the road then said back almost too quiet for me to hear, "I've done plenty of that." I chuckled and decided not to question it.

"So why are you called sourwolf?"

Tall dark and handsome smiled slightly and shook his head.

"It's a secret. And my name is Derek, by the way." My cheeks flushed.

"okay thanks" I mumbled.

We sat there in uncomfortable silence for a good 15 minutes until he stopped on the street I told him to.

"So what next?"

"Keep driving, my house is fifth on the left."

"Okay."

He pulled up and I got out of the car and walked inside. I'll probably never see him again. Oh well. There was a note on the counter that said: Nikki, I'm sorry I'm leaving before you get back from the gas station, but there was an animal attack and my friend is in the hospital. I will probably be back Wednesday morning because her family needs morale support. Love you!

So I have four whole days to myself. Cool. Atleast she left early so she didnt worry. I decided to take a steaming shower, then I slowly drifted off to sleep, having nightmares of Komodo Dragons, and Bigfoot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know this is short so thats why I'm putting chapter 4 up with it;)**_

Chapter 3

That night I had several nightmares. My first nightmare, I saw myself running in the woods, sweating profusely. It looked odd seeing myself as another person would, instead of in a mirror. Anyway, I was running in the woods, and I could tell I was running from something. Then I saw it. A mutant wolfy thing with beady red eyes. It somehow resembled Derek. It was chasing after me, and then I stumbled. I screamed, but then when the wolf on my heels stopped with me and stood over me in a protective stance. I realized that Derek-wolf didn't want me hurt, he wanted to protect me from something I couldn't see, but I could hear in the distance. There were gun-shots and arrows flying toward us, but the wolf over me just roared. Out of the trees I saw an old guy with the lizard thing hissing by his side. He easily took my wolf out with an arrow (when did he start being my wolf?) He then pointed to me with his boney finger and said "Get her" the lizard advanced on me, it's face cold and looking for death.

I woke up screaming in a sweat stain on my bed. My whole body was shivering and I was crying. But what worried me most wasn't the fact that the lizard was going to kill me, but the fact that the giant, scary red-eyed wolf was hurt. My heart wretched and I didn't know why. This was all so confusing. Why did I hear the funny kid call Scott a werewolf last night, when they don't exist? Why did the wolf in my dream look like Derek, and why did I care for it the way I did? I did what anyone would do at a time like this: I googled it.

I must have been online for about three hours now, because it was about 10:00pm, and I'll admit I was scared shitless. First I read about the Hale house fire. I then caught the name "Argent" in there as the arsonist/murderer, and I googled it. My breath hitched there was a site that just happened to mention that Argent was the name of werewolf hunters long ago. I thought to myself, maybe not that long ago... I finally put it together. After all, Glinda would always criticize me about how I would never just let something go. I was a determined person, and didn't see that as a bad thing. I googled the address of the Hale house, which is where I'm sure I was last night, and programmed it in my GPS. I was going to pay a little visit to Derek Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope ythis chapter is long enough;) anyway, thank you for the reviews and all that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

Chapter 4

I drove my brand new jeep down a gravelly path in the middle of no where. At least I knew where I was going in this dark, unforgiving forest. When I reached the burned down Hale house, I stumbled out of my car and onto the porch. I took a large, deep breath and knocked. I waited for what seemed like hours and there was no answer. I didn't want to come off as annoying, but I decided to just walk right in. Mistake number one. I walked into darkness, and a creaky floor. I creaked all the way to what I assumed was a family room. All of a sudden I tripped over something cold and hard, and fell on top of it. Mistake number two. I looked at what I had fallen on, and there was just enough light for me to see that I am on top of Derek, but all hairy with canines and his eyes closed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Mistake number three, and you're out!

I could feel it behind me. Even though I couldn't hear it, I somehow knew it was there. I slowly turned my head around and saw the lizard thing hanging from the ceiling. I quickly got lower on the ground to try and act dead like Derek, well I hope he wasn't dead. It didn't work. The thing charged me and I tried to run but I tripped over a bow and arrow. The fuck? I grabbed it and prayed to God my aim improved since I shot my gym teacher in the hand by accident. (Long story) I took a deep breath, aimed the arrow, and let go. Yay! My arrow landed about 5 yards away and had absolutely NO effect on the Komodo dragon! Three cheers for me! (Sarcasm)

The lizard thing was still gaining and I was scared out of my wits. This is not a time to be brave or some shit, this is the time to get the fuck out. I told myself. Only I wish I could escape this. Why can't I just go back to normal? Why in the hell did I come here? I'm gonna die I'm gonna die! The lizard raised its hand and was about to strike when a force knocked it into the wall. This force was something I've seen before. It was a yellow eyed werewolf. Only it wasn't Scott.

I saw the kanima book it out of the house as soon as another blue eyed werewolf came in to back up the other one.

"What. The. Hell was that?" I squeaked.

The two werewolves turned back to normal and the one who had blue eyes I recognized as Peter, the older guy from the other night.

The yellow eyed one approached me, now back as a human.

"Are you okay? Who are you?"

"Who are you?" I shot back.

He smiled "I'm Isaac. Now what happened here? Oh shit. Derek!"

Isaac ran to Derek and put his head to his chest.

"I'm not hearing much." he said worriedly. What are they like gay lovers or something? I hoped not because Derek is very sexy.

"Move I can do CPR... Sort of." I included the sort of because Glinda would force me to go to first aid class, but I would just fool around the whole time and make the class laugh. I tried to remember what the fat teacher said. Tilt the head, pinch the nose, and blow. Seems simple enough. I blew air into his lungs multiple times until he started choking.

"Thank God Derek, I need some questions answered!" I muttered as his eyelids fluttered open.

He muttered something that was so weak I couldn't even understand. "What?" I said confused.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Derek roared.

Peter chuckled quietly to himself.

I blushed realizing I was straddling him, and crawled off. He stood up and acknowledged me coldly.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here Derek. I know everything." I whispered.

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes, "so what now huh? You want the bite?" Derek wasn't a walk in the park to talk to now was he?

"Ummm no I just want to be in on everything. Like you know, what that thing was that attacked me?!"

"Thats a kanima." He stated matter of factly. "Goodbye."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I'll be back Derek. I-I still need to talk to you in private."

"For another time." He stated.

"Bye." and with that, came the start of my new life of hurt, anger, and death. But most importantly, love.

**kay guys so I need to warn you that the storyline of this story will be a tad different than the original storyline of the show. In this story, Matt is the master until Gerard kills him, like in the show, but no one will know that Gerard actually is the master until he reveals it;) It goes better with my plans if it's like that:) Also, this story started on episode 9 of season 2 (Party Guessed) But like I was saying, my story is different so I'm going to pretend that Peter came back to life in an earlier episode so he's now an ally. Ok I'm done with this long message! Please review and stuff! Bye:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was on my way to Derek's house today. I don't care that he wants nothing to do with me. I'll get answers whether he likes it or not. I pulled into his driveway, and walked right into his house.

"I'm home!" I called out, smiling profusely. Derek will be so annoyed! "Go away!" I heard him call out, well, more like growled. I walked into the burned down kitchen and saw him treating a ghastly wound. His face was cringing in pain.

"Oh god, what is that?" I questioned. I have never been the best around injuries.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Did you? I didn't notice."

A faint smile touched his face, but it disappeared so quickly I almost didn't see it.

"While you're here, be useful and grab that cloth over there and put some antiseptic on it." He demanded rudely.

"Sure thing, so what happened?" I asked. I grabbed the cloth and began to press it on his cut before he stopped me.

"I got it" he snarled harshly.

I grabbed the cloth back, and grabbed his hand. I didn't let go, and we both watched each other. Derek was looking up at me under his eyelashes, and he looked like an adorable little boy with rock hard abs. Did I mention his shirt was off? It's getting hot in here.

"Let me." I whispered genty. I cleaned his cut with all the courage I could muster. I'm going to throw up.

"So you didn't tell me how you got this..."

He suddenly smiled at me. I was flabbergasted! Who is this and what did they do with Derek Hale?

"I almost dodged a bullet." He chuckled, using our conversation from in his car. Derek has this contagious smile that just makes me want to end world hunger. I smiled back at him and suddenly started bursting into fits of laughter. Oh god I'm so weird.

"Sorry for that". I mumbled blushing.

"It's... Okay. I thought it was cute." he said, slightly frowning at himself for saying that. I don't blame him. I'm really weird and not someone that his type would be seen with. I was about to respond to his flattering comment when someone rushed into his door.

"Derek th-" Peter ran in out of breath but stopped himself at the sight of me. He backtracked and said in a calmer, more sane tone, "Derek, there is some commotion going on down at the police station that have to do with the two shits in a deadly situation."

"Shit! Peter drive her home! And Nicole, STAY THERE!"

Before I could blink Derek turned hairy and ran into the forest... Well now I have to ride in a car with a creepy older guy. Thanks Derek.

"You aren't going to listen to him are you?" he said. It sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"Nope." I answered surely.

"Well then I guess there is no point in driving you home! See ya, don't die, yadda yadda yadda." Peter sounded bored. He just walked upstairs and I heard a door close. I smiled and ran outside to my jeep. I'm visiting the Beacon Hills Police Department today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I know I've been updating daily but I might not be able to do chapter seven tomorrow. Idk but I'll. Definitely try!;D hope you enjoy the story my lovely readers!**

Chapter 6

I arrived at the police department just in time to see the kanima slaughtering Derek. I jumped out of the car and followed the kanima inside, to where I found Derek on the floor, lying facedown.

"Derek!" I screamed I ran to him, not paying attention to my surroundings until a gunshot was fired. I stopped in my tracks and tentatively looked to my left. Standing there was a dark haired boy with pretty blue eyes holding a gun to the ceiling.

"Who's your friend, McCall?" he smiled seductively. "She looks lovely, I'd hate to shoot her. Hi my name is Matt."

"I don't even know her! She should probably just leave." Scott was trying to tell me something with his eyes, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"If you touch Derek again I'll fucking RIP OFF YOUR NUTS!" I yelled. I punched him square in the face, surprised by my bravery. Of course, that caused him to chuckle and say, "her." I felt a pain in my neck, leading to me not being able to feel my body, and then falling to the ground on top of Derek.

I heard Stiles make a sarcastic remark about the abominable snowman, then I felt a heavy weight come crashing down on me. I cringed.

"Get them off of me." Derek said through his teeth

"Sorry, but no. I think you three make a pretty good couple. Have you ever tried a threesome?" he chuckled, thinking he was funny.

"No have you?" I replied coldly.

The smile left his face. He rolled Stiles over and put his foot on his chest. He kept pushing his foot down, making Stiles turn red in the face.

"You'll help me Scott."

"Yes yes! I'll help you just stop!" Scott yelled. Matt laughed, and put his gun to Scott, nudging him away from us. At least I wasn't being crushed by Stiles, but it was awkward because I was on top of Derek, my cheek touching his, every time I tried to move my head I ended up almost kissing Derek.

"Sooo..." Stiles began.

"Nicole try to roll off of me if you can. I am going to try to trigger my healing process." Derek ordered abruptly.

"Yes sir, Alpha sir." I joked

"How did you know I was alpha?"

I liked watching him confused. He gets a little wrinkle on his nose, and his eyes have something in them other than sorrow and anger.

"Because your eyes turn red." I said thoughtfully. That left a few minutes of silence before Derek stood up, there was a small bloody hole in his pants that I could tell had already healed also. He flashed a dazzling smile, and scooped me up.

"Hey! What about me?" Stiles complained.

"Scott will come back to get you."

And with that, Derek took off with me in his arms. We ran into a jail cell, where we saw stiles' dad, the sheriff knocked out on the floor, and the kanima coming toward a troubled looking woman who was crying profusely. Derek put me down gently near the woman and turned full wolf, with red eyes and everything. The woman screamed and backed away. I felt bad for her and wondered what she was doing there. She kind of looked like Scott to me. Weird. Derek grabbed the kanima and slammed it against the wall, they were in a tousle until finally Derek dropped to the ground. The kanima stalked toward me and the woman, the instinct to kill in it's eyes. I closed my own eyes and waited for pain, only to be save by Scott. He was bent on the floor breathing rapidly.

"Scott? Scott!" the woman called out to him nervously. He turned toward us, full wolf and even I was scared. I couldn't imagine what the woman who I suspected was his mom thought. When I looked at Derek as a wolf I get a warm connection to him. But any other werewolves I see just frighten me a little. Derek ran over to me and swooped me up again, still in we form. The woman squeaked when he touched me. I was rushed out of that cell, and we ran down a hallway of bloody bodies. I'm going to be sick. I closed my eyes, dreading what I might see next. But I opened them again when I felt us stop, we where behind a wall and I could hear Scott talking to someone from around the corner. I peeked over just in time to see the old man from my nightmare until Derek pulled me back.

"We have to leave." he whispered.

Soon enough we were running through the forest, with Derek carrying me. My numb body started wearing off and I could move my feet, but I still didn't trust myself enough to walk yet, and okay maybe I liked Derek holding me. I eventually fell asleep in Derek's arms, loving the heat his body was giving off. I knew why I had dreams about Derek protecting me. I knew why I called him my wolf. I also knew why he even bothered in saving me a the police station. I know that he knows why also. I read all about it online on a werwolf site. I'm just too afraid to admit that I am Derek's mate.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for being lazy! I haven't updated in weeks! Truth is that I just didn't feel like it lol. I won't give you some I'm back and I hope with Hurricane Sandy out there all of my readers are healthy and unhurt! Well, here is chapter 7!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

I felt hands on my chest. They were pushing hard and it hurt. I could hear the sound of a pained voice talking to me. He was whispering quietly.

"Come on Nicole, wake up."

I couldn't find my voice so I stayed quiet.

"Nicole if you don't damn well wake up I'll just throw you into a lake whether your alive or not!" The voice growled. For some reason, I couldn't pinpoint exactly who's voice it was. It seemed distant.

"For the love of God!" was all I heard before a pair of lips were crushing onto mine, kissing me. I gasped and my eyes fluttered open. Right in front of me, lips on mine, was Derek Hale. His closed eyes opened to see me awake. He started to pull away when I grabbed him with my tired arms and wrapped my legs around him. I ran my hands through his hair and held on tight so he had no choice but to kiss me. We stayed on the ground with him over me until he grabbed my legs roughly and pushed me off of him.

"What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?" He roared menacingly.

"You kissed me so I was returning the favor." I chuckled. Why was he so angry? Is the poor wolf a bitter virgin? I probably shouldn't joke about that considering I am one.

"You idiot I was giving you CPR!" he snarled. All of a sudden I felt nauseous. I am such a doofus! My cheeks were bright red. I heard a snort off to the side. Peter was there standing against a wall.

"That's the most action my nephew got in years!" There was a faint blush on Derek's face as he growled. He stood up from his position over me and pointed left.

"That right there is your bed." he growled

All of a sudden I realized I didn't recognize where we were. It was bland, and there was a coffee maker in the corner.

"Why are we in a hotel room?" I asked

This time, Peter answered, "The hunters are having a stake out at our house." He grumbled.

"They should be focused on more important things like the fucking kanima!" Derek snarled. He walked by me and started getting into the other queen sized bed next to mine.

"Oh no puppy! You are getting the floor." Peter exclaimed, running over to the bed and landing on it with a flying leap. Derek growled and his eyes turned red.

"Don't growl at me pup, or I'll mark my territory like a dog!" he said half smiling.

I wrinkled my nose. "Please don't." I said quietly. They both turned toward me, Derek with an amused look on his face. He shook his head and took a pillow off of my bed, and places it on the ground. He laid down on it with his eyes open. It seemed as if he was waiting for something. When I heard the steady snoring from Peter, Derek stood up quietly and placed his pillow back on my bed. He walked toward the door to leave. He was going to leave me in a hotel room with this guy?

"Please stay Derek." I whimpered. I'm usually a pretty good actress. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and patted the place on the bed next to me. He sighed and walked over. The covers went up and what happened from there was like magic. Haha. Just kidding. He actually put a pillow between us, climbed in, and we both fell asleep. Dreaming dreams of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! A couple things, sorry for the long break between chapter 6 and 7! I am going to be updatinow more frequently now! Also, you have probably already discoveredarhat tere is no Erica and Boyd. There will be! In my story, they haven't been bitten... Yet. Anyway, thanks and here is chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Derek's POV

I knew what she was doing. It's not like I was actually pulled into her tricks or anything. I know that I got into bed with her, but there was a pillow between us! Anyway, I felt sorry for the poor girl. Thats why I gave up. I wanted to give her a good night sleep. Some people say they are stressed? Try getting attacked by a kanima, figuring out werewolves are real, getting attacked by a kanima again, and then getting paralyzed by the kanima and being terrorized by a crazy high school douche in less than a week. Not a fun time.

I lay there and watched her sleep. I won't say any of that cliche crap like she was so beautiful or anything. Truth is her mascara was making her look like a raccoon, and she was drooling. I thought it was funny though. She looked so... Helpless. Like she NEEDED me. Even though I knew this girl would be better off without me. Now that she is in the world of werewolves, how will she ever get out? I sighed. I remembered the words that Stiles said to me once. "Life sucks and then you die." I couldn't help but chuckle when he told me that. Not because it's funny, but because it's true. This sounds cheesy but ever since the fire, I didn't even know what I was living for until Scott came along. Then I knew I had to protect the idiot and his idiot friend. After a while, Scott learned to take care of himself, and my new reason for living is Nicole. I mean, what is a life that consists of running around and killing bad guys, and coming home to utter depression? Nicole has made me the happiest I've been since the fire. She's funny, and spunky, and she has just the right amount of shyness and modesty. As I lay here right now, watching her, I realize that she is in to deep to just walk away. I can't let her walk away...

Not when she is my mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here is your chapter 9, and probably at chapter 13 or 14 I will end the story, and then start the sequel, which is season 3! Cant wait for it to come this summer! Anyway, here you go!:D**

* * *

Chapter 9

Nicole POV

I feel so horrible, but also awesome at the same time. Derek and Peter are both still asleep. I got a fun idea, and quietly took the pillow from inbetween Derek and I. I threw it on the ground, and rolled into Derek's half opened arms. He was still blissfully asleep, and I couldn't wait until he woke up. I curled into his body, my face inches from his. I took his arms and made them wrap around me, smiling devilishly. He started to stir and I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I felt his arms tighten around me, and I heard him groan. Half asleep, the poor boy doesn't even know what is right in front of him. His body tensed, and as though it was a nightmare, his eyes burst open a stunning color of red before turning back to green. His breathing stopped and we just stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Derek started to say something when he was interrupted.

"What the actual fuck." exclaimed Peter. His eyes wide and his mouth open. Derek and I scrambled apart.

"That's just what I was thinking." Derek growled accusingly at me.

I gasped. "Me? You are the perv trying to take my innocence!" I folded my arms over my chest for effect.

Derek chuckled sarcastically. "You? Innocent?"

"Haha very funny." I grumbled. I fake-stormed over to the coffee machine and turned it on.

"Don't talk to me I haven't gotten my morning coffee." I said putting my hand out in front of me, looking away. I was grabbing a cup when something hit me on the head and landed on the floor. It was a pair of unflattering jeans and a tank top.

"Put them on. We have to meet Scott and Stiles."

Derek stated.

"And how will I stay warm in these with this weather?" I questioned.

He growled and threw his leather jacket to me. I put it on and shivered slightly. Not because it was cold, because it was actually very warm, but because it just felt right. It smelled like Derek mixed with pine trees mixed with a little bit of wet dog.

"Mmmm cozy." I smiled.

He smirked and pointed toward the bathroom door.

"You can get dressed in there. Come out when you are done, we need to hurry up"

I ran in the bathroom and pulled my clothes off, putting the other ones on. I slipped Derek's jacket back on and stepped out. I checked my makeup in the mirror, and wiped up the excess.

"I'm ready!" I called out. Isaac knocked on our hotel door and I opened it.

"Big game tonight!" He exclaimed. "Derek I have to help Scott. He is a good guy."

"Even though he knows who is controlling the Kanima and won't tell us?!" Derek roared.

"But he doesn't know! That's the thing!" Isaac said incredulously.

"Wait, someone controls the kanima thing?" I interrupted. I am so stupid.

"The kanima seeks a master. It's master was that boy Matt until someone killed him last night and is the new master. We have no idea who it is." Isaac explained.

I nodded my head, understanding now. I remembered something from a dream I had a while ago, but ignored it. It's not important.

"Well I'm ready to go!" I smiled.

"Good let's go." Derek and Peter walked out, with me and Isaac trailing behind. We were off to see the werewolf, and his wonderful smart ass friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here! I felt like posting another one tonight!:D Also, thank you to Gabes girL And lycan lover for being awesome reviewers:) also thanks to everyone who followed and favorites my story! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

Chapter 10

After using Derek's fancy black car, I felt awesome. I didn't know shit about cars, but I knew this sexy hunk of metal was something. We walked across the school parking lot and I heard a lot of yelling and cheering. As we reached the field, I could make out Scott sitting on the bench. If he is supposedly so good, then why is he benched? I also did not see the crazy Stiles anywhere.

"Peter, I need you to watch the game from afar. Tell me if you see anything suspicious. Isaac, go get information from Scott and play the game. Nicole, you and I will go to the school." Derek ordered everyone.

"Why the school?" I asked.

"Because I smell Stiles in there and we need information from him." Derek snapped at me. What a nice, patient guy! (I say sarcastically) sometimes I really don't know with this dude.

"Well, lead the way." I gestured to the school with my hands. We started walking and it wasn't until we reached the school I realized that Derek was shivering in his thin T-shirt.

"Hey, I think you need this Derek." I said, taking off his jacket. He stopped me by putting his hand on my arm and smiled warmly.

"Keep it. I am hot enough."(oh yes you are!) "And ummm... Be careful in here." He said, opening the school doors. We walked down dark hallways and even in Derek's jacket I felt chilly. We stopped by a door that apparently lead to the principal's office considering the sign on the door. It was a little bit ajar and Derek peeked inside ever so slightly. He brought his head back out, looked at me, and slowly raised a finger to his lips. I nodded and listened for noise in the room. I heard rummaging and cursing from none other than Stiles. After almost 10 minutes, Derek signaled, then pounced in the room, landing on Stiles. He wrestled with him on the ground. Man were they acting childish. After I saw Stiles pretty badly injured, I kicked Derek in the face to stop him.

Okay so maybe it wasn't the best move. And it could have ended badly for me if Derek was in a bad mood. But luckily he got the message. I took Stiles' arm and helped him up, then Derek and I forced him into the pool area.

"Okay Stiles. Tell me, what do you know about the Kanima. Anything." Derek demanded.

"And if I don't?" Stiles challenged. Derek laughed sadistically. It was times like this I wished I was on Scott and Stiles' team. I always wanted to be on the good guy team and to be honest, any team with grumpy old Derek seemed like the bad guy team.

It seemed like Stiles understood what Derek's laugh meant was in store for him, and he sighed.

"Okay it's scaly and green, it sort of looks like a lizard, that good enough?" He mumbled.

"I could have told him that Stiles, we mean personality traits, what does it want?" I decided I didn't want to be silent anymore.

"Well, it wants what its master wants, and it's master wants revenge. We don't know who Jackson's master is either so don't ask." Stiles added.

"Wait, you named the kanima Jackson?" I was extremely confused.

"No the-" Stiles started

"The kanima is a boy named Jackson. I bit him to turn him into a werewolf but instead he turned into that."

Derek finished. I was about to ask another question when I looked above me, my face turning white. Perched on the railing, was Jackson the Super Lizard Kanima Thing. This guy is everywhere! (Quote from season 1!)Derek followed my gaze upward, and so did Stiles. The kanima jumped down, it's eyes on me. It hissed and lunged for me. Derek's eyes turned red and he roared. He used his hairy paws to grab around my waist and push me behind him just before the kanima reached me. I was lucky, but Derek wasn't as lucky when the kanima used its ugly hand to slash Derek's neck.

"NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Derek fell to the ground and I started hyperventilating. Great. Now two humans against a kanima. You got any supernatural powers i should know about Stiles? Because it would help right about now...

Suddenly I got an idea. I grabbed Derek and dragged him over to the pool I shoved him in and he sunk. Shit that worked! Do I know how to swim? I forgot somehow! Come on Nik think! I dove in after Derek and scooped him up from the bottom, we reached the surface and he took a huge gasp of breath.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek gasped. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I sort of thought it would heal your paralysis but yeah I was wrong."

"Obviously you idiot!" he snapped. I was still treading water and I didn't know how much longer I could do it when my prayers were answered. Stiles managed to grab his phone and call Scott, who came running to our rescue. He fought off the kanima and pulled Derek and I out of the pool.

"Nicole? What's she doing here? She'll be killed!" Scott exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Derek rolled his eyes and stood up before picking me up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled. He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I called you stupid. Thank you for trying to help." He gave me a squeeze and a small smile before letting go and leading the way out of the school. He kept walking while Stiles, Scott and I stayed back dumbfounded.

"Did he just-" Stiles started.

"Yes" Scott answered him.

"And he apologized? What the fuck happened to our Derek?" Stiles demanded. Scott shot me a glance and motioned for Stiles to come closer. His eyes didn't leave me while he whispered to Stiles. Stiles smiled and nodded his head. I smacked them both in the heads.

"Come on children hurry up!" I complained while they rubbed their heads. We soon caught up with Derek and waited for the second half of the game to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! I have finished this story and it will have 13 chapters!:) I will post the other two both within this week!:) Been cooking thanksgiving dinner all day;) Hope everyone has an amazing Thanksgiving! I am thankful just for such a great life an family, and also I am thankful for all of you readers;P**

Chapter 11

Do you have any idea what it is like to be stared at by a creepy old man for over 20 minutes? Derek has me up front being an undercover lookout because the little bitch is too afraid to do it himself! I have been sitting down, watching Isaac terminate his own teammates. That boy is looney, I'll tell you that. Anyway, back to the point, that guy is creeping me out.

I strolled over to Scott on the bench.

"What the hell is Isaac doing?!" I whisper-yelled. "He already put 4 people in the hospital!"

"I am being benched." Scott sighed. "I need to be on the field to keep track of Jackson." He said, pointing to a handsome, muscular boy. He looked a bit constipated. The coach was freaking out at Isaac.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lahey?!" He screamed.

"Sorry coach." Isaac shouted back, lifting his arms up. I found Isaac to be quite amusing. I took a quick glance toward Derek's hiding place behind the bleachers. He was smirking at Isaac's antics too. He even had a look on his face that was almost... Pride. He was proud of Isaac like a father is of his son. That made me feel something for Derek. Under his facade of anger and stubbornness, he does actually care.

I went back to watching Isaac when suddenly, Jackson sprinted up to the little pup and knocked him back at least 5 feet. Isaac was sent to the locker rooms to recuperate. He limped off, and I saw the old man eyeing him up. He's really been creeping me out. I followed Isaac, keeping my eye on that weirdo. Isaac disappeared through the door. Before entering myself, I stopped and looked behind me. The old man was gone from where he sat on the bleachers. I didn't take that as a good thing and burst through the locker room door. There was Isaac. He was fine. I breathed in carefully, completely relieved.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"That old man was watching you. I was worried and I had to make sure you would be fine." I whispered. I had no idea why I was whispering.

"You mean Gerard? He may be creepy but it's just because he is an Argent. He doesn't like us, but he will keep his distance, especially when he is alone." Isaac sighed, as if cherishing the thought. I still saw something wrong with that guy. I was quite certain he was the one in my nightmare. I was also quite certain that that man was dangerous.

"My body is almost done healing itself." Isaac explained. I nodded and we turned around, and there in our way was none other than Gerard. He laughed hauntingly.

"Too bad you won't be able to recover being chopped in two." he smirked. I spat at him and tried to walk through the two men on his sides. They grabbed me and threw me back down. I hit my head on a locker and things blurred. Gerard pulled out a sword and slide it slowly down Isaac's arm, weakening his werewolf powers. Isaac fell to the floor and yelped. He started to crawl toward the sinks, and then propped himself up on one. Gerard started talking, but over the throbbing in the head I could not hear him. All of a sudden he lifted the long sword and aimed it at Isaac. I screamed at Isaac to run. This couldn't happen to sweet Isaac Lahey! But Gerard still slowly advanced on him. He tantalized him like a bitch. Isaac stumbled onto the other sink to his right, when he looked up and smiled. I wanted to slap the crazy out of that boy. Who smiles when they are about to get cut in half? Then, in half a second I knew why. Derek jumped onto Gerard's first man while Scott took the second. I stood up in amazement, watching those two work together. It's like they planned everything, although I know they didn't. They just think exactly the same when it comes to battle. I smiled as Isaac took Derek's hand and stood up. Derek came over to me, glaring menacingly at me.

"You couldn't have given me some kind of signal?! I looked and you were gone! You know how I felt?!" He roared.

"I'm sorry! I needed to follow him so he wouldn't you know... DIE?!" I yelled back. Sometimes Derek just lights my fire! And no that is not sexual! He roared again, eyes flashing red.

"I need to know where you are." Derek said through his teeth. "And if I don't I might accidently kill someone."

"Well then you are a big, out of control monster, Derek Hale!" I yelled. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I went crashing into a cheering Stiles with all of his friends. He saw my tears and looked at me questioningly. All of a sudden the lights go out everywhere. I heard a loud female's scream and was about to panic before I realized it was my scream. A hand was on my waist and as I turned around to kickbox their asses in the face, my head was banged against the bleachers, and my vision went bye bye!

Okay where the fuck am I? I retained my vision only to discover that I am in a basement looking room with a lovely, decorative torture device off to the side. It took me a bit more energy to realize that I was tied up in a chair, and Stiles was in the chair next to me, unconscious, but not tied.

"Stiles!" I whispered. "Stiles this ain't nap time you bitch! Untie me!" I scolded. He still did not wake. I was about to whisper yell more profanities at him when I heard footsteps descending the staircase next to Stiles. As he moved out of the shadows, I realized who he was. It was creepy pedo from the game! He smiled and tipped his imaginary hat.

"Evenin Nicole." He said in a gravelly tone. That woke up Stiles. He stood up and looked around, dazed. "Nicole?" he asked.

"Oh Stiles you're awake!" Gerard clapped.

"What the fuck?" Stiles stammered.

"Now, now Stilinski, no sudden moves, I don't want to have to hurt you. Well actually... I kind of do!" He chuckled.

"Oh come on what are you, like 90? I can take you." Gerard grabbed a knife from his back pocket. I was about to warn him but it was too late. Gerard moved forward and punched Stiles across his poor adorable face. That surprised the shit out of him.

"The fuck-" He was cut off by another set of punches and a kick from creepy gramps. Gerard delivered the last blow, knocking Stiles completely unconscious. I felt like crying after what was done to Stiles. He lay there, completely defenseless. Gerard's eyes moved up toward me and he smiled gently, before pressing a rag to my face and saying.

"Goodnight lovely Nicole. You will be a part of my pack very soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Yes I am alive! I had absolutely no initiative for creative thinking over the last couple of months, but I figured, I should continue! I have been taking a creative writing class, so I think I became a much better writer over the past couple of months. I hope you enjoy!**

Derek's POV

My world was crashing, breaking down with every breath I took. Where was she? Where am I? Who am I? I am Derek Hale. Alpha werewolf. I stood up, stumbled a bit, and leaned against a dying tree. I guess I have something in common with a tree. I heard birds singing, and insects flying. All the happy noises I heard made me want to lose control. Nothing was happy. Nothing was ever happy; not if you're me. The forest is usually thought to be a peaceful place to think. But if you have no idea where you are with an arrow in your chest, you might imagine differently. I stood from my position against the tree and looked around to get a bearing on my location. I used my extraordinary senses to try to smell any enemy or predator that may be around me. I guess this goes with the saying, "The predator becomes the prey". Suddenly my ears pick up speed. Something coming towards me with immense power and agility. Even weakened, I still have my pride. I turn toward the fast-moving object showing my long sharp canines. Appearing through the shadows in front of me is not what I expected. In truth, I was almost hoping it was her, but I learned never to dream. Or hope.

"Derek, they were found." The young werewolf said. I nodded, not showing any true emotion.

"The condition?" I asked.

"Better than expected." He reported.

"Good. Word on Jackson?" I stood up straight, even thought doing so caused my skin to be ripped open once again by the arrow.

"Dead. Still. Any reason why his master didn't want him anymore?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Who wouldn't want that power?" I asked him honestly.

"I wouldn't," The young boy chuckled, "Comes with too many enemies."

I smiled with him. First time I did that in days.

"As it does," I replied, "Although, with that power, you can just have them killed."

The boy flashed sharp canines and ice blue eyes.

"But that takes the fun away from doing it yourself."

I grunted, partly in agreement, partly in pain.

"Derek, do you need help? I think I should take you to see Deaton."

"Don't I always need help, Mason?" I joked.

"Yes, but you never admit it." He reasoned.

"Let's go see Deaton, but then I need to see her." I said, embarrassed.

"Of course you do lover boy." Mason smiled.

**Alright, I rewrote the rest of the story already! There will be more chapters than I expected, and as always, the storyline will be much different, as you can see. I just love writing in Derek's point of view. I love writing dramatically!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought, due to the long wait, you deserve another chapter today:)**

**Chapter 13**

Back to Nicole's POV

The dim light reflected my life right now. Untrusting, could go out at any time. With the new knowledge that Gerard wanted me in his pack, and that Gerard would somehow become an alpha werewolf, I was almost convinced I needed to kill myself. But as I lay here next to stiles in his room, I first decided I needed to first try to stop him, then kill myself. As I recall hearing from Isaac, the pack doesn't know that Gerard is the real threat. All they know is that he is an Argent and wants them dead. They don't know what I do, that he controls Jackson. That he will become werewolf, then become alpha by killing Derek. I push Stiles gently next to me. I know he deserves a break, since he carried me all the way here, but he can get one some other time. If we live, of course. Which is doubtful.

"Hey Stiles, Stiles wake up." I whispered, "We need to help them Stiles!"

He opened one eye carefully, then the next.

"Nicole, god I thought you were dead! Derek would have killed me!" He exclaimed with his newly obtained energy.

"Haha, that's funny. What does Derek Carr about me. I'm not a little pet he needs to care for. He thinks I'm weak." I muttered the last part angrily.

"Awww Nik that's not true... Um what is it you're talking about?"

I smiled at Stiles' idiocy, but then replaced my happiness with anger when I told the story. "Before we got kidnapped, Derek yelled at me because he couldn't find me and he said he needed to know where I am all the time."

"Ooh, tough. Ya know, he's a bit of a sourwolf, but I think he just cares about you." Stiles winked at me.

I grumbled. "Whatever. Lets just go save his sorry ass." I got out of his bed and started to get some of his shoes on (he has abnormally small feet), when there was a knock on his bedroom door. I opened it carefully.

"Hi, um, Lydia isn't it?" I asked.

She looked petrified, but she faked a smile and replied. "Mmhm."

I smiled back, knowing the history between her and the dead boy.

"I love your hair."

"Thank you." Another sniffle.

I gave Stiles a questioning look and he nodded.

"I'll be downstairs, you two... Talk or whatever you kids do these days."

I left the room and walked downstairs to find Mr Stilinski at the kitchen table.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you? Stiles said you just fainted when you saw Jackson.. Um.. You know."

I smiled, showing my dimples. "Yeah it was really hard for me and I appreciate Stiles helping me. He is a really awesome kid, you should be proud of him."

The Sheriff smiled, "I know."

Lydia and Stiles came downstairs.

"Let's go Nicole," Stiles declared. "We are going to to meet Scott at his house." He said robotically. He looked at his dad, and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you dad." The sheriff looked surprised.

"Um, I love you too, Stiles."

The three of us piled into Stiles' Jeep, and I kissed my life goodbye, knowing I was being driven to my ultimate doom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! Yay! Next chapter! What number is this, 13? Whatever. Thank you guys for reading!:D**

Sometimes I think, why bother? Why don't I just die and let Scott worry about his stupid spoiled friend? Rewind: Jackson? Not dead. Scott and Isaac? Will meet me and Peter halfway... With Jackson.

I bolted out of my door, knowing that once this all ends I can see Nicole. I haven't seen her in about three days. I don't care if I seem needy, she is my mate and all I want to do when I see her is grab her and sink my fangs into her neck, feeling the blood and skin in my mouth. I want t-

"Derek! They are here!" Peter snapped. I hadn't realized I had already ran from my house to the warehouse, and up ahead was Scott, Isaac, and... Argent?

"Dammit Scott!" I growled under my breath. I took off running on all fours towards them before stopping and straightening myself out. I glare suspiciously at the hunter.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you" Chris explained.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." I muttered, "Get him inside." I motioned to Jackson.

They nodded, and followed my orders with Argent trailing behind them, eying me warily. Among the shadows I noticed a set of glowing blue eyes watching from afar. I nodded to those eyes, and they narrowed and nodded in response before disappearing to fulfill the order they were previously given. Searching for a girl, and keeping her safe. Next to those eyes, were Peters eyes, though not as bright with youth, still glowing in anticipation of our plan.

Nicole's POV

Running. It never seems to work. Especially if you are running from an unfamiliar werewolf. Stiles' Jeep broke down about 2 miles up the road. Now, the three of us are forced to walk the rest of the way the Derek's warehouse train station thing. We were fine with walking considering the beautiful day, until Lydia noticed a pair of glowing eyes from the bushes. For no knowledge of mine, she went ballistic. She was screaming on the ground. I looked up and met the eyes, watching us from the dangers of the forest, before they disappeared from my sight. As if they just preferred watching from afar. I shook my head. Peter? Is he watching us? If he was I feel certain that he would reveal himself. No, it wasn't Peter. And that was why we began running. We were out of breath when we reached the warehouse. And we could tell we were not the first ones there. Rushing inside, it was all I could do to keep from screaming. But I kept a calm facade, even though my wolf was laying on the ground. His chest punctured with five holes, and blood pouring out.

Ok cliffhanger, I know:) I'm happy to be actively writing again!:D and I'm happy with t.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, short chapter, but I felt it was appropriate to end where I ended it.:)

Derek's POV

Sinking. Down into the blue waters, never to resurface. Dead. Finally dead. I see Laura, and my parents. They are smiling forgivingly at me. I see Peter's wife, Lydia (small world) smiling at me, thanking me for caring for her son for all these years, and looking apologetically at me for Peter's actions in the past year. I was at peace with my family. Until I resurfaced. I could breath again, and I could feel again. And what I felt was her warm body on mine, her lips brushing mine ever so gently. And I knew I was wrong before. THIS was heaven. I kissed her back, grabbing her fragile body and pulling it to mine. I kissed her softly before she pulled away and I rose up, my chest hurting but still beating. I looked around dazed. I didn't understand. Where was heaven? Before I could think more, I was slammed into a wall for the third time today. The Kanima took its focus from me and relayed it to her, my reason to live. To fight.

I roared. Turning wolf again. And created a protective stance in front of her. From behind me, she placed her small, innocent hand on my side and leaned over to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's Gerard, Derek. He controls the Kanima."

I growled. Finally understanding. All at once, Isaac, Scott and I attacked the Kanima. But even with all three of us, I knew we were losing. Occasionally, I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes attack from their hiding spot and sending a slash the Kanima's way. But every the time they attacked, they soon returned to their hiding place, next to their blue-eyed father, waiting for the signal from their Alpha. Just as I was thrown into another wall, Isaac stood up to continue fighting the Kanima, and the dumbass little argent girl beat him to the ground with her knives. Scott was probably now the only hope for us. Fortunately, the Kanima stopped fighting. Unfortunately, Gerard entered the building.

"Thank you Nicole," he smiled at her, " I guess the secret is out now. I control the Kanima."

Argent looked like he was about to upchuck.

The argent girl looked in my direction and her face hardened. She pulled out a knife and began to stalk toward my direction. I was so weak, I didn't even know if I would have it in me to fend off this little human. I snarled at her and just as she was about to come down on me with her knife, I heard Scott yell, and I felt a body cover mine.

"Allison! Stop! Please!" Nicole yelled. She was shielding me with her body.

"Yes Allison," Gerard said as the Kanima picked Allison up by her neck and held her there. "Hold your horses, dear."

Surprised as I was, I still saw this as something Gerard would do. Nicole's hands were still on me, pressing against me and protecting me. I faintly heard a conversation between Gerard and Scott, before a deathly screaming awakened me from my daze. In front of my eyes, Scott was pinning Nicole to the ground while she was twisting and writhing.

"He'll kill him Scott! He'll become alpha and then bite me!" She cried helplessly. Scott pinned her down where she wouldn't get up and stalked toward me. I get it now. Gerard wanted the bite. I've been smelling cancer on him ever since he arrived. He wants eternal life and power.

"Don't. Do. It. Scott." I breathed heavily and weakly through my teeth.

"He knows he will just kill me right after. He'll be an alpha." Every breath hurt.

"That's true," Gerard replied, "but I think he already knows that don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek." The truth in his words stung me. I didn't fit. Anywhere.

"And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." He continued. There was a pause until Allison said, "you're right." She pulled a knife from her backpack and stabbed the Kanima, which made him drop her. Scott dropped me and ran to her. Creating a protective stance over her.

"Ahh Allison. I always get what I want darling. And NOBODY WILL GET IN MY WA-" Gerard was cut off by the gurgling of his last word whilst an arrow hung from his neck, soaked in blood. I looked in the direction in which the arrow came from and witnessed Nicole, holding a bow, her hands bloodied. She fainted, as Gerard fell to the ground. His final death call was "KILL. THEM. ALL!"


	16. The End

**I'm sorry guys, but i'm going to end this story where it is, now. I couldn't find it in myself to finish it. I'm really sorry:( But please, check out my other stories! I am really invested in them, and I hope you can forgive me for letting this one go:D Thank you, and goodbye!**


End file.
